Children of the Gods
by tardislover500
Summary: Follow the adventures of Skyler Kore, Gavin Dawn, and Adolphus Megalos (or Adom), and Dakota who are best friends in high school as they find out they are demigods and go on an amazing quest filled with danger.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

_**Skyler's POV**_

"Adom! Gavin! Come on! We're gonna be late!" I yelled at my best guy friends, Adolphus Megalos and Gavin Dawn.

"Coming. Coming" Gavin said running down the stairs, but falling down the last few steps.

"Dude!" Adom laughed from the top of the stairs. His blonde hair falling over his face and his eyelids shut tight over his electric blue eyes.

Gavin staggered to his feet and ran a hand through his messy jet black hair. He grinned embarrassingly, his sea green eyes sparkled with embarrassed amusement.

"Oh my Gods. Come on." I chuckled turning towards the door. "We still have to meet up with Dakota." I said opening the door and walking outside.

I heard Adom and Gavin run after me. "I'm driving. Get in." I grinned sliding into the drivers seat. The boys nervously slid into the car.

Adom in the passenger seat and Gavin behind me. I started my obsidian black car (That I got for my 18th birthday on October 13th) and backed out of Gavin's driveway.

"Oh, this isn't so ba-Ahhhh!" Gavin yelled from the back seat as I sped to Dakota's house. "Sk-Skyler. Please...slow...d-down just a-a bit." Adom said.

I glanced at him and saw that his blue eyes were wide and he was gripping the seat so hard that his knuckles were white.

I looked back at the road and turned left into the neighborhood that Dakota lives in. I could feel Adom and Gavin tense up. Gavin let out a strangled yelp.

I laughed and slowed down then turned into Dakota's driveway. "We're here." I chirped. Gavin and Adom slowly tumbled out of the car holding their stomachs.

Dakota came hobbling out her front door, grinning wildly. "The front door is still open, boys." Dakota said looking at the boys. They perked up and bolted into the house.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You drove again didn't you?" She said smiling. "Yeah, but we were running late." I explained. Dakota laughed and adjusted her crutches.

Dakota has a disorder restraining her from walking or running without assistance. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Hey, I still didn't get a hug from you yet." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm coming." She said dramatically while grinning. I smiled innocently and opened my arms and enveloped Dakota in a tight hug. "You are going to crush me." She squeaked.

"Sorry." I said pulling away from the hug I gave her. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. Very rudely if I might add.

"Hey! What was that for, Adom!" I heard Gavin yell from inside. "You started it!" Adom yelled back, laughing afterwords. Then a scream ripped through the silent air.

Adom came running out of the house, soaking wet. Gavin came running after him. "What are you- Gah! Don't stand behind me! I'm not your shield!" I exclaimed when Adom ducked behind me.

Adom peaked over my shoulder at Gavin who was grinning wickedly at him. Then he stood up straight surprised about something. "How come your not wet?" Adom asked pointing at Gavin.

"I-I don't know." Gavin said really confused. "Well. We should really be going." Dakota said suddenly. "I'm driving this time. Keys, Skyler." She added holding out her hand.

I reluctantly gave her my keys to my beloved car. "Get in. Unless you want to be late and face the wrath of Ms. Dodds."

She shivered and slid into the drivers seat mumbling to herself about furies and the underworld and stuff that I couldn't get out of her mumbling. I looked at the boys.

They looked just as confused as I felt. "Well. Are you coming?" Dakota asked after she started the car. Adom looked down to his soaking wet, blue T-Shirt and damp jeans.

"Um, I'm still soaking." Adom said pulling his shirt away from his chest then letting it flop back down. Dakota sighed. "Go find a shirt. You can live with damp pants." Dakota said while Gavin snickered.

Adom stuck his tongue out at him then disappeared inside. "Come on you two." She added. "We can wait for him in the car." I shrugged and got in the passenger's seat.

"Come on, Gav." I said before I closed the door. "Hey! Don't call me that!" Gavin yelled getting in the back. "Whatever you say, Gav." I smirked.

"Then I can call you Sky." Gavin mocked. I turned around and gave him a murderous glare. His smirk faded and I swear he went translucent.

"Stop it you two!" Dakota yelled looking back and forth between us. I huffed and sat forward. Just as Adom ran outside with another blue shirt on and a plastic bag in his hands.

Adom jumped into the backseat next to Gavin and threw his shirt on the floor by his feet. "Everybody in?" Dakota asked. "Yeah" We chorused.

"Great. Off to school we go." Dakota chirped.

 _ **This is my first so please be kind.**_

 _ **All credit goes to my friend Sydney who let me post this story on here.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Not so girly girl

_**Kylee1104: Thanks and here it is!**_

 _ **BubblegumGenius: Sydney says "Your welcome and thank you."**_

 _ **Adom's POV**_

Unfortunately we made it to school almost 5 minutes late. Then to Ms. Dodds' first hour class. In all we were about 10 minutes late.

"Detention. All three of you!" Ms. Dodds exclaimed not looking up from her clip board. "But, Ms. I was late too." Dakota said glancing at us nervously.

"You have an excuse. And a pass. Do you not?" Ms. Dodds answered still not looking up from her clipboard. "Yes." Dakota sighed. Ms. Dodds hummed, pleased with Dakota's answer.

"Off to your seats. I'll see Skyler, Adolphus and Gavin in after school detention." Ms. Dodds said, smiling evilly and setting her clipboard down.

"Hey, it's okay, Dakota. It's only detention. We'll survive." I heard Skyler say to a very depressed looking Dakota. Dakota shook her head.

"You don't understand." Dakota said and went to her seat in the left back corner of the room. Skyler sighed and walked to her seat next to the 'leader' of the jocks, Justin.

"Come on." I said to Gavin then went to sit down in the back row next to the infamous trio, Lexie, Lauren and Lizzy. The girls turned to me.

"So Adom, don't you have something to ask me?" Lexie cooed batting her eyelashes. "You? He was supposed to ask me." Lizzy screeched pushing Lexie. Lexie gasped and started clawing at Lizzy. Lauren grinned and turned to me.

"So, are you gonna ask me?" Lauren asked examining her fake nails. "Uh, what?" I said confused, ducking as a purse went flying over my head.

"To prom of course!" She gasped looking at me wide eyed. Then it hit me like a sack of bricks. _They want me to ask them to prom?_ I never really thought about going to prom.

Gavin, Skyler and I were just going to stay at Skyler's house for the night watching movies and eating pizza and snacks or something.

"Isn't that like 4 months away?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah! Only 4 months! OMG! It's so close! I have to plan and I have to find a dress. Then I-" Ms. Dodds cut her ranting short.

"Girls! I will see Lexie, Lauren and Lizzy after class." Ms. Dodds glared at the infamous trio. "But, Ms. Dodds-" Lexie started getting up off of Lauren. Then Lauren stood up, brushing herself off.

"No buts. You three will stay after class." Ms. Dodds interrupted raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to one side.

The girls huffed and sat back in their seats fixing their hair, clothes and everything else they had on.

"Good. Moving on. Today we will be learning about Greek... myths." Ms. Dodds explained hesitating on the word 'myths'. "Yes!" Skyler, Gavin and I whisper-yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and silently laughed.

"Moving on. Again." Ms. Dodds said glaring at the three of us. "Who can tell me who the 12 Olympian gods are?" My hand shot up along with Skyler's and Gavin's. "Anyone else?" No one except Dakota put their hand up. Ms. Dodds sighed, annoyed. "Adolphus?"

"Adom." I mumbled then continued. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hephaestus." I listed the 12 Olympian gods without hesitation.

"Correct. Who can tell me, who are the first gods?" Ms. Dodds asked slowly pacing in the front of the room. Again, my hand went up along with Skyler's, Gavin's and Dakota's. "Ms. Skyler?" Ms. Dodds pointed at Skyler.

"Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus." Skyler said. "And that is from oldest to youngest. Birth-wise." She added smiling, but Ms. Dodds didn't return the gesture. Skyler's smile faded as she looked at me and shrugged, frowning a little.

'Ignore her.' I mouthed. Skyler nodded in agreement. "Who is the god or goddess of between the 12 Olympians and Hades?" Ms. Dodds asked. "Oh, never mind. Gavin please tell the class. Gavin perked up and the class laughed because his binder fell to the floor as he jumped up with mirth.

"Okay! Zeus is the god of skies and king of the gods. Poseidon is the god of the sea and storms. Hera, goddess of family and marriage. Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Ares, god of war and bloodshed. Apollo, god of music, poetry, and healing. Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt. Hermes, god of travelers, speed, and lots more. Demeter, goddess of agriculture and harvest. Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love. Dionysus, god of wine. Hephaestus, god of forges and fire. Finally, Hades, god of the underworld and the earth's riches." Gavin listed all of the Greek gods and goddesses specialties and counting on his fingers so he didn't forget anything.

"Thank you for that, uh, very long explanation." Ms. Dodds said stopping in front of her desk and crossing her arms over her chest. "How about we go through how the gods came to be for the Greeks." A sly smile sliding onto her face.

"Uh, Ms. Dodds. Why are we learning this?" Justin asked raising his hand and glancing around the room. "I mean, if we wanted to know something we could just ask these dorks who raised their hands and this fine girl that's sitting next to me." He added looking around the room to accept the praise and laughter he was getting. Then he looked back at Skyler and winked. "Hey, babe." He smirked. "How about you let me take you out tonight. Pick you up at 7?"

"I'll think about it." She hissed looking straight forward.

"That's not the answer I was looking for, babe." Justin said frowning a little. I looked at Gavin and Dakota. Dakota looked like a ghost and Gavin was silently laughing. I glared at him with confused anger.

'Watch.' Gavin mouthed, pointing at Skyler and Justin who were in front of him. Hesitantly, I looked back at Skyler and Justin, just in time to see Justin leaning in, eyes closed and lips puckered. Skyler was slowly leaning back. I got really nervous when she couldn't go any further, but she clearly had everything under control. She brought her right arm back and balled her hand into a fist then swung it forward faster than I thought possible. I heard a crack as Skyler's fist connected with Justin's face.

The entire room almost exploded. Justin's screams filled the room as he fell off his chair onto the floor. Justin's goons jumped up in surprise and started yelling some colorful words as they rushed to his side. The rest of the class - including Skyler, Gavin and I - erupted into laughter.

"SKYLER KORE!" Ms. Dodds roared. "GET OUT!" Her face was red with fury.

"Okay." Skyler said unfazed by Ms. Dodds' anger. She gathered her stuff and skipped out of the classroom. Ms. Dodds watched until Skyler was out of sight then turned to Justin who was holding his nose with bloody hands. While Ms. Dodds was busy with Justin, I quietly gathered my stuff and made my way over to Gavin.

"Come on." I said so only Gavin could hear. Gavin looked at me strangely. "Just get your stuff. We only have 10 minutes left of class anyways." Gavin glanced at the clock and grinned.

"Let's skip first hour." He said grinning and gathering his stuff.

"Part of first hour." I corrected as he stood up. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Gavin said and started moving towards the exit. I followed making sure no one was looking. When we reached the door, we bolted out, not once looking back.

That was a bad choice.

 _ **Sorry it took so long I was visiting my grandparents**_

 _ **I'm planning on uploading every other Thursday from now on so next Thursday I will upload.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The winged teacher

_**Gavin's POV**_

Adom and I threw the back doors open and ran outside looking for Skyler.

"How do we know that she'll be out here?" Adom asked slowing to a stop at the edge of the pavement. I stopped and turned to Adom.

"She loves being outside. I bet she's in one of the sports fields." I said. Adom thought for a minute. "Okay. I'll give your little brain credit this time." Adom smirked as I glared at him.

I huffed and turned back around and marched onto the closest field. I heard Adom laugh then fast footfalls coming closer until they stopped right behind me.

"Um. I don't see her." Adom blurted. I ignored him and kept scanning the fields. Then, in the middle of the furthest field, I saw a moving black splotch. Skyler's hair

"There." I said pointing at the field. "Styx. I was hoping you were wrong." Adom mumbled. I grinned evilly and started running to the far field.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Adom yelled after me. I ignored him again and kept running. I slid to a stop on the wet grass. Right before sliding into Skyler, I rolled and sat next to her still, sitting figure.

"Did I break his nose?" Skyler asked out of the blue. I thought for a moment. _Did she break his nose?_

"I have no idea." I responded honestly. Skyler huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and laid down. "Phooey. I wanted to break it." She said. I laughed and laid down.

"Thanks a lot, Gavin." Adom said laying down on the other side of Skyler trying to catch his breath. "What in the world are you three doing here!?" Someone hissed. Skyler, Adom and I jumped to our feet in surprise.

"M-Ms. Dodds. Wha-How did you get out here so fast?" Skyler stuttered brushing dirt off her black One Direction concert shirt and black, ripped skinny jeans.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that Satyr isn't here to protect you anymore." Ms. Dodds spat. "Satyr?" Adom asked, confused. "They're real?"

"Yes." Ms. Dodds dragged out. "So are the gods of Olympus. And me!"

"Well, we know you're real. You're standing right in front of us." I said smiling. _Probably not a good idea to smile right now._ Ms. Dodds sneered then the grossest thing happened, Ms. Dodds' leather jacket melted into her skin. Her fingers grew talons and webbed together. Her teeth were no longer white. They were a sick color of yellow and they lost their dullness completely. For a second, everything froze. Standing right where Ms. Dodds was standing was a black, winged creature with blood red eyes, huge, pointed, yellow teeth and wolverine like claws. "Wow. That's one ugly teacher." I said taking a step back.

"Yeah..." Adom mumbled, nodding his head. Skyler stood frozen where she was.

"You're lucky my dear." The creature said, slowly walking towards Skyler. "Your father ordered me not to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't kill your friends!" It yelled, pouncing at us faster than you could say, 'Poseidon's Seas!'

Skyler screamed then threw her hands up in defense. There was a loud crack then everything went silent. I blinked in surprise. In a circle around Adom, Skyler and I, there was milky white figures standing like a force field. Skeletons.

"You can't hide forever!" The winged creature screamed then dove for Skyler, but vanished before it hit her. Skyler dropped to her knees and the skeleton shield crumpled to dust.

"Skyler!" Adom and I yelled and rushed to her side. "Used my... energy. Take a... nap...now." Skyler whispered and closed her eyes, falling limp in our laps.

"Skyler? Oh Styx." Adom said. "This isn't good."

"She's just sleeping right?" I asked a little concerned.

"She is sleeping." Adom said. I sighed in relief. "But she could also slip into a coma." He added.

"A coma?" I squeaked, looking down at Skyler's slightly tanned skin, heart shaped face. Her long black eyelashes brushing her pink tinted cheeks.

"We need help." Adom said running a hand through his blonde hair. Adom suddenly perked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked. "Adom are you-"

"Shhhh." Adom said putting his index finger to his lips. "Listen."

 _Help is on it's way. Just whistle once._

I hesitantly put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and blew. A high pitched note came out. After a moment, the sky seemed to darken and the wind picked up. For a frightening moment, I thought that I had called back the Ms. Dodds creature thing, but I was wrong. Out of nowhere, like it just jumped right out of the shadows, a huge black dog with blood red eyes and teeth as big as my forearm and as sharp as knives was standing over Adom, Skyler and I. It was a hell-hound. Being the smart person I am, I screamed bloody murder.

"Hey! Stop that!" Someone exclaimed. "You're gonna break my eardrums. I can only guess what Mrs. O'Leary hears."

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Adom asked, shakily standing up.

"Yup." The guy said then jumped off the hell-hound.

"Gavin." Adom gasped. "He looks just like you!" I nodded numbly. Adom was right. The boy looked just like me. He had the same mischievous glint in his sea green eyes, same messy, jet black hair and same playful expression that showed through his serious composure.

"Yeah." I said then quickly shook my head. "That doesn't matter. We have to get help."

The boy frowned. "Who is she? What happened?" He asked.

"We don't have time for this!" I yelled exasperated. The boy looked taken back.

"Gavin's right." Adom said slightly nodding. "Whoa... I've never thought that those two words would come out of my mouth together." He added looking extremely surprised.

"Well, I would love to help, but unfortunately Mrs. O'Leary can only make one trip at a time." The boy said. "Look." He pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw Mrs. O'Leary curled up in a huge ball, and snoring. She was officially asleep.

"Well, I can take more than one trip." Another boy said. I turned back around to see a smaller boy with shaggy black hair, onyx eyes and a pale complexion.

"So, I heard you need a ride?" He asked.

"Nico!" The sea green eyed boy exclaimed. "You can't just show up like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He yelled. His hands gripping his green shirt tightly.

"Um, hello?" I said getting the stranger's attention. They looked at me confused. I rose my eyebrows and nodded to Skyler who was still limp in my arms. "She needs help." I said getting irritated.

"I would like to know the names of the people I'm helping." The boy with the onyx eyes said. "First, I am Nico Di Angelo and this is my cousin Perseus Jackson." He said. Perseus growled. "Sorry. He likes to be called Percy." Nico smirked.

"I'm Gavin Dawn." I said then pointed to Adom. "That's Adolphus Megalos."

"Adom." Adom said quickly. "Call me Adom."

"And the girl who could be slipping into a coma after summoning a skeleton army is Skyler Kore." I said adjusting Skyler on my lap. Nico looked extremely surprised.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Nico said. "Now." Percy nodded and grabbed Adom's forearm. He jumped away, yelping in surprised pain and holding his hand against his chest.

"You shocked me!" Percy exclaimed.

"Come on, guys." Nico said putting a hand on my shoulder. Percy hesitantly grabbed Adom's shoulder. When he realized that Adom wasn't going to shock him again, he put his other hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico blushed a little under the touch. I looked at Percy, but he seemed oblivious.

"Don't hold your breath." Nico said, but before I could say anything, we plunged into the blackness of Mrs. O'Leary's shadow.

I'm going to say this now. Whatever travel system we were using was awesome. We were going so fast. Up to the point where the wind almost tore my numb face off. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and squeezed really hard. I couldn't tell who it was, so I shrugged it off and enjoyed the ride. All too soon, we stopped and landed on a porch of an enormous big house. The sides were painted a baby blue color and the roof was a dark-but not to dark-red with white trim.

"Where are we?" Adom asked using the railing for support.

"Camp Half-Blood. This is the Big House." Percy explained gesturing to the building in front of us. Adom nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I'll go get Will. You talk to Chiron. They're obviously demigods." Nico said then took off towards a cabin that looked like the sun itself.

"Well, what do we have here? Percy?" Someone said. Adom and I whipped our heads around. I was completely shocked to see a centaur standing in the doorway. _The centaur must be Chiron._ I thought.

The color drained from Adom's face as he started swaying. Before Percy could catch him, he fell flat on his face. Chiron frowned.

"Shadow travel and shock just don't mix." Chiron said shaking his head. "We should get a child of Apollo." He added.

"Nico went to get Will." Percy said throwing Adom over his shoulder.

"Good." Chiron nodded. "Come in." He said then backed into the house. I picked Skyler up bridal style and walked in the house after Percy, who held Adom over his shoulder.

"Lay them here." Chiron said pointing to a large couch as we walked into the living room. I set Skyler down gently on one side of the couch while Percy set Adom down on the other side.

"So," Chiron said turning to me. "What do you know about the Greek stories?" He asked.

"A lot of it." I said. "All three of us know almost all of it."

 _ **Sorry it took so long to upload I've been busy with my birthday and school.**_

 ** _From now on I'm just gonna try and upload whenever I can. So, yeah._**


	4. Chapter 4- First Impressions

_**Sorry that I haven't updated at all for a while I've been busy with school and reading the HoO books and reading other fanfics. Please review so I know you want more and if you have any ideas for a character of any kind put it in your review and I'll tell Sydney your idea and she might use it in one of her other stories. Once again sorry I haven't updated.**_

* * *

 _ **I own nothing. Sydney owns the OC's. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

 _ **Skyler's POV**_

"Are you sure you can't pull her out of it, Apollo? It's been almost a week."

"I don't need to."

"What?"

"Watch."

People are arguing. That much I can tell. Curious, I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It felt like they were glued shut. I tried again, but failed. I was starting to get frustrated and scared. I didn't know what to do, so I started freaking out. I tried to move every part of my body. Nothing moved. _I'm going to die._ I thought and tried balling my fists. My hand didn't close, but my fingers twitched.

"Hey! Her fingers twitched!"

"Yup. Hey, Skyler. If you can hear me, move your feet."

Determined, I willed my feet to move. My feet pointed slightly.

"Great. Try opening your eyes slowly."

I forced my eyes open. The 'glue' that held them together fell away as I peeled my eyes open. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden light. I blinked a few times and my eyes finally fully adjusted. Three pairs of eyes stared down at me.

"Oh, my gods! She's alive!" Gavin exclaimed crushing me in one of his mostly loved hugs.

"Hey, Sky." Adom said joining the hug.

"Adolphus." I warned. Adom just laughed.

"Sorry." Adom said sarcastically. "You sound like a frog." He added.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. "Now get off." I whined trying to push the boys off. They didn't budge.

"Adolphus Megalos. Gavin Dawn. Get off." Someone said clearly annoyed. The boys grumbled and got off. "Thank you." The person said. I moved my eyes to where the voice sounded. Standing a little ways away from the foot of the cot that I was laying on, stood a teen. He had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His pink, plump lips were curled into a huge smile showing off his blinding white teeth. He was wearing an off white tank top that showed off his perfectly tanned skin and some dark skinny jeans. The weirdest part was, he had on golden flip-flops and one way sunglasses.

"Apollo." I stated. Almost gagging on the pose he flashed when his name was said.

"In the flesh." He said giving out a wink. I turned away, disgusted.

"I need to leave." I said trying to stand up. My legs started wobbling and I almost fell, but Adom and Gavin caught me before I hit the floor. Apollo frowned.

"You are not going anywhere." Apollo said shaking his head. I growled.

"Yes, I am." I said not backing down. Apollo shook his head again. "I'm going whether you like it or not." Apollo huffed in defeat.

"Fine, but you aren't walking." Apollo said firmly.

"Then how am I supposed to get around?" I asked giving Apollo an exasperated glare. Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers. Right in front of me was a golden wheelchair, that just appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not sitting in that." I said shaking my head.

"Then you'll have to stay here." He sang giving me an innocent smile while I glared at him again.

"Change the color." I said giving the stubborn Olympian a stubborn look. He shook his head. I started getting angry.

You see, Apollo isn't my favorite Olympian. Especially now, but that story is for another time. Right now, he was pushing my buttons a little too much.

"Apollo, please just change the color." Adom said urgently. Apollo shook his head once more.

"Just do it, Apollo." Gavin said. "When she's this mad, she's like a volcano." I glared at Gavin who shrugged and smiled nervously. "What i'm trying to say is, Skyler can be terrifying when she's this angry. I've only made her this angry once and that was a long time ago. I will never make that mistake again." Gavin shivered. Apollo scuffed.

"What is she going to do to me?" Apollo said smugly. I started shaking with anger.

"I'm going to wish that you were never born, you stupid, stuck up, little brat!" I yelled shoving Adom and Gavin off and using the wall for support as I staggered to Apollo. I was just about to strangle the little idiot, but someone held me back. "Let me go!" I seethed. They didn't let me go.

"Apollo, just change the stupid color and go." The person holding me back said forcefully. Apollo looked ready to argue.

"Fine." Apollo huffed and snapped his fingers and disappeared. I shrugged the person off and immediately fell to the floor.

"How long was I out?" I groaned. _Where did I get that energy from earlier?_

"Almost a week." Adom said helping me up.

"Oh." I said. "That's why I feel tingly and numb."

"Well, Apollo did what you asked, Nico." Gavin said rolling the, now black, wheelchair over to me.

"Wait." I said as the realization washed over me. "That was Apollo? As in the Olympian? And who's Nico? Hold up. Where are we? Where's Dakota?" I asked as they helped me into the wheelchair.

"Stop it. One question at a time." A black haired and onyx eyed teen boy in an aviator jacket and black skinny jeans said holding his hands up. "To answer some of your questions, yes that was Apollo the Olympian. And I'm Nico, son of Hades."

"Don't you think that was a little to much?" Adom asked Nico as I tried to process that I almost severely injured the god of music, poetry, and medicine. "I mean, she just woke up from a coma, almost destroyed Apollo and almost blew up the infirmary all in less than 15 minutes." Nico pondered that thought for a moment.

"Let's go see Chiron. Maybe he can tell her more carefully." Nico said getting behind my wheelchair.

"What?" I asked trying to process all the incoming information.

"Nothing. Chiron will have answers to most of your questions." Nico said wheeling me out of, well whatever we where in and into the blinding sunlight.

My hands flew up to protect my eyes. Once I was sure my eyes had adjusted, I slowly opened them. I was not expecting too see what I did.

"We're on a... farm?" The boys laughed.

"No Skyler. It's a camp for very special people." Gavin said walking on my left.

"Gavin!" Adom yelled walking on my right.

"Gods. You two don't know anything about secrecy." Nico said from behind me. Adom opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Don't say a word." Nico said slowly. No one said another word on our voyage to our mystery destination.

* * *

 _ **There we are. A new chapter in the story I will try and update again tomorrow or Thursday. Thanks for the support and please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5- Don't make Skyler mad

_**Hey guys tardislover500 here back at it again with the new chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: Sydney said she might add your character to the story. I think it's a great character idea.**_

 _ **Guys I need more reviews so I know you want more. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Any review is a good one.**_

 _ **I do not own anything. The plot and OC's belong to Sydney. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

 _ **Gavin's POV**_

Not answering Skyler when she has a question isn't a good idea, but I kept my mouth shut because I didn't know who to listen to. Listen to Skyler and not have the really cold shoulder and the extremely quiet treatment. Or listen to Nico and not have to meet his dad the hard way. And the winner is Nico! Let's not see Hades.

"I swear to the Gods of Olympus, Gavin." Skyler threatened. "If you don't tell me what I want to know-"

"I told him not to tell you." Nico said slightly annoyed.

"Why?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down and realized that she no longer had her One Direction shirt on. "What happened to my One Direction shirt?" Skyler asked panicked.

"Ask the Apollo cabin." Nico said nonchalantly. Skyler put her feet out to stop the wheelchair. She succeeded making Nico stumble into the wheelchair. Skyler climbed out of the chair and steadied herself on her shaking legs.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Sit, Sky." Nico said looking bored, but I caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes. Huh. I wonder why.

"Do not call me Sky!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "Where is the Apollo cabin?" She demanded.

"Will you calm down if I tell you?" Nico asked. Skyler nodded and took a deep breath running her hands through her long hair. "It's number 7." He said pointing to the sun cabin on the male side of the Olympian cabins.

"Thank you." She said then started for the Apollo cabin.

"What about the wheelchair?" I yelled.

"That's obviously not going to help me get my strength back!" She yelled back.

"Skyler!" Nico yelled. "Get back here!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Skyler yelled, almost screaming. She walked past some kids playing basketball then stormed into the Apollo cabin.

"Should we be worried?" Nico asked ditching the wheelchair. Adom nodded.

"Probably." I said not taking my eyes off of the Apollo cabin.

A few seconds later, most of the Apollo campers walked out of their cabin with nervous looks on their faces.

"I think we should make sure that everything's okay." Adom said taking a hesitant step forward.

"Why are you hesitating?" I asked then started for the cabin without waiting for an answer.

I walked into a very confusing situation. Skyler was talking with Will and neither of them looked irritated.

"Can I please have my shirt back? I hate orange." Skyler said flashing an irritated look at her T-shirt, but it quickly vanished.

"That's the camp shirt." Will stated calmly. Skyler sighed.

"I see that, but I want my shirt back." She said tilting her head to one side. Will thought for a moment. Then he walked over to his clothing trunk and looked through it. A second later he pulled out Skyler's favorite shirt.

"Why do you like One Direction anyways?" Nico asked. Skyler jumped and turned around to face us.

"How long were you there?" She asked surprised. Nico shrugged.

"Long enough." He answered. "Again, why do you like One Direction so much?"

Skyler looked vulnerable for a moment, but she quickly composed herself. She pulled down her sleeves a little and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "It's none of your business." Then she turned back around and took the shirt from Will. "Thanks."

"Nobody told me that Miss Kore was awake." Everyone turned to the door, surprised. Standing in the doorway was our camp activities director in wheelchair form.

"We were just going to see you, Chiron." Adom said taking a step back. Ever since Adom passed out after seeing the activities director, he's been a little... I guess you could say, a little afraid of him. At least that's what Adom told me. I think it's something else though.

Chiron nodded. "It's alright." Then he turned to Skyler. "My dear, will you walk with me?"

Skyler nodded, gripping her shirt tightly then she walked out of the cabin after Chiron, stumbling a little, but she caught herself on the door frame.

"How did that not go nuclear?" Nico asked looking really confused. Adom and I shared knowing looks.

"She never was full of violence." I said. Nico and Will looked extremely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, she only gets violent when she feels threatened, challenged or when someone she's close with is in trouble." Adom explained before I could say anything. Will nodded like he understood.

"What now?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Chiron set up a training tower. We could go check that out." Nico suggested.

"Sure, why not." I responded.

When we got to the tower, we noticed that everyone was there. Including Chiron and Skyler.

"Hey, Adom." I said. Adom turned to me expectantly. "I dare you to climb the tower." I said grinning. Adom grinned back.

"You're on little man." Then he ran for the tower.

 _ **There you are a new chapter in the trio's story done. Thanks for everything. I'm going to try and update possibly some time this weekend. So see you then.**_


	6. update

sry if you thought this was an update. But it's coming soon.

-Tardislover500


	7. Chapter 6 - New Royal Blood

**Hi sorry I haven't uploaded for a while I've been busy with high school but I've got a new chapter here for you guys.**

 **I don't own anything. The plot and OC's belong to Sydney. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Adom's POV**

I reached the base of the tower and a whole lot of adrenaline surged through me. I started climbing.

"Almost there." I said as I grabbed the nearest small, horizontal pole and yanked myself up with all my strength. I shot up the side of the wall a little higher than I intended to. Instead of being on top of the structure, I was 10 feet above it. I freaked out and started waving my arms and legs all over the place. Out of nowhere a huge, yellow lighting bolt that struck me right in the chest. I knew I would be burnt to a crisp, but I didn't see or feel anything unusual except the fact that I was 70 feet in the air.

"Uh, Adom? I think you should come down know!" Gavin yelled from below.

"I have no idea how, Gavin!" I yelled back.

"Maybe there's a magic word!" Skyler suggested.

"Like what!? Down!?" I yelled. Suddenly, I shot towards the ground, eating my stomach in the process. Just before I crash landed, I slowed to a stop and safely landed on the ground. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me. Skyler, Gavin and Chiron were standing right in front of me clearly shocked. Then everyone bowed. I looked at them confused. "What-"

"All hail, Adolphus Megalos. Son of Zeus."

********************Line Break*****************

"So..." Gavin said after a moment of awkward silence between me, Skyler and Gavin while we sat on the beach alone together. "Your dad's the big dude."

I nodded awkwardly. "I guess." I said shrugging.

"That's cool." Skyler said resting her head on her knees and staring at the horizon. "My parent is probably one of the lesser gods. But I don't mind as long as I'm not judged because of them."

I nodded in understanding. "Well no more swimming for me." I said with fake disappointment. Skyler laughed and Gavin just looked confused.

"Why not?" He asked. "The ocean is right there." He added pointing to the ocean. Skyler laughed harder and I let out a chuckle.

"Watch." I said standing up. I walked over to the edge of the water and dipped my toe in. As soon as my toe made contact with the water, an electric shock went through my body. I gasped and stumbled out of the water and back to Skyler and Gavin. "That's why." I said trying to hide the pain.

Skyler stopped laughing and a look of concern filled her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and glanced at Gavin, smirking.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked. Gavin nodded glaring at the water.

"Did it hurt?" Gavin asked tearing his gaze away from the sparkling horizon.

"Like a son of a b-"

"Adom." Skyler warned.

"Sorry."

"Just don't do that again." She said. I nodded, but kept thinking of more colorful words to describe Poseidon.

"Have any of you guys seen Dakota?" Skyler asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

I shook my head and Gavin did the same.

"No I haven't." I said. It was true. I haven't seen Dakota in a while. Actually, I haven't seen her since we got here.

"Should we go find her?" Gavin asked.

Skyler considered this.

"Sure." She said shrugging. "Why not."

"Okay. Let's go." I said standing up and brushing off the sand off of my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Wait a minute." Skyler said standing up and brushing off the sand that was on her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (which she agreed to wear for today) and her faded skinny jeans that she changed into after her tour with Chiron. "We aren't supposed to leave camp unless we were assigned to a quest."

I stared at her confused.

"How do you know that?" Gavin asked jumping up and not bothering at all to brush the sand off his camp t-shirt and plain jeans, so he looked like he had just lost a wrestling match with the beach.

"Chiron told me when he was giving me a tour of the camp." She responded shrugging.

"So how are we supposed to find her?" I asked. Skyler grinned evilly. "Oh no."

"Meet me at the arena at 8 tonight for _practice_." She said putting air quotes around 'practice'. "Okay?"

"You got it." Gavin said grinning. I nodded and resisted the urge to brush the sand off of Gavin.

"Great." Skyler said still grinning wildly. "I'll go pack. Uh, you guys should too. Who knows how long we'll be gone."

"Okay." I said running a hand through my messy hair. "See you then."

Skyler winked then bolted up the beach and out of sight.

"Well-" I started, but Gavin bowed, still grinning and covered in sand, then ran up the beach and also out of sight just like Skyler did a second earlier.

I huffed in annoyance then trudged up the beach and walked over to cabin 1. Zeus's cabin.

I got to the front door and hesitated.

 _What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. _I don't belong in this cabin. I don't belong here. I belong-_ bitterness swelled up in my throat- _Actually, never mind. I don't belong anywhere._

That thought burned through my mind as I reached out to open the door. But before I touched the knob, the door flew open.

"Uh, hi?" The boy said. He had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, sharp features, a slightly tanned complexion and a scar on his upper lip.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "I, uh, stay here now." The boy looked surprised, then, with wide eyes, he looked at the sky.

"Three times!?" He yelled. "He better not have a hard life! No trees or amnesia!"

I looked at the boy with wide eyes. _What is he talking about? Trees? Amnesia?_

"Sorry. Come on in." He said then started to go inside the cabin. "Oh, and I'm Jason, son of Jupiter."

"Jupiter?" I asked. Jason nodded.

"Zeus's Roman form." He said gesturing for me to come inside.

"Oh." I said walking into the cabin after Jason.

I looked around unimpressed. Almost everything was white marble. The walls, the pillars, the bunk structures, the statue of hippie Zeus. Everything except the ceiling, Jason's personal items and soon to be my own personal items.

"Why in Tartarus is everything white!?" I exclaimed gesturing to, well, everything.

Jason laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Chiron and Zeus."

"Something has to change." I grumbled. Jason pursed his lips and nodded. "Have you tried to paint any of this?"

"Yeah." Jason admitted. "But every morning after I tried, the walls changed back and I was the color that I painted the walls as."

"That's harsh." I said frowning.

"Yeah, well, you'll get used to it." Jason shrugged. "I gotta go. I'm meeting with my girlfriend, Piper in a few minutes. Talk to you later, uh..."

"Adom." I said quickly.

"Right. Well, talk to you later, Adom." Jason said and waved then walked out of the cabin, closing the door.

I sighed and flopped down on an unoccupied bunk. I stared angrily at my belongings that Grover Underwood and a few of his Satyr and Nymph friends had retrieved from my stepdad's house and grew furious. Scowling, I jerked my foot forward, connecting it with the closest box. To my satisfaction, the box flew across the room and skidded to a stop just before hitting the wall.

"Why me?" I whisper, glaring accusingly at Zeus's hippie statue. The statue did not respond. I huffed in annoyance and stood up. "Whatever." I said snatching a bag and stuffing some clothes inside. When I finished, I collected myself and walked out the door and towards the arena.

********************Line Break****************

 **And that was chapter 6. Once again sorry I haven't been active I've been busy with high school.**

 **Comment so I know you want more. Comment an OC idea and I'll tell Sydney and she might put it in one of her other stories or maybe in future chapters of this story. Constructive criticism only. Any comment is a good comment.**

 **I'm going to start typing up the next chapter after I upload this one.**

 **This has been** ** _tardislover500_** **bringing you new chapters whenever I can, signing off. Buh Bye.**


End file.
